Antimicrobial formulations are applied in various areas such as home care formulations, all-purpose-cleaners, bath-room cleaners, toilet-bowl cleaners, disinfectants, sanitary cleaners and clean-in-place (CIP) applications. CIP applications are used in practice in the food and beverage industry, like in breweries, in the dairy industry, in the soft-drink and juice manufacturing industry, but also in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industry.
A huge number of biocides are known which have antimicrobial activity, among them aliphatic carboxylic acids need to be mentioned. Unfortunately important members of the class of aliphatic carboxylic acids with antimicrobial activity suffer from strong smell at least at effective concentrations. Further even though such aliphatic carboxylic acids show some biocidal effectivity their activity could be still enhanced.
Beside antimicrobial activity the descaling efficiency in most applications is of importance.
Thus the object of the present inventions is to provide a formulation with good antimicrobial activity and descaling efficiency without unpleasant odour.